


Необратимый эффект

by TenderRain, Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p><p>Во всем виноват Дэниел, Тил'к остается островком стабильности, Хаммонд нервничает, Джек трогает то, что не нужно трогать, а Сэм ревнует. И Тор всех спасает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необратимый эффект

Это была самая обычная миссия на богом забытой планете P8T-320. На ней настоял Дэниел: уж очень ему захотелось исследовать старый, заброшенный храм какого-то малоизвестного гоа'улда, упоминавшегося в земных источниках от силы два-три раза. Дэниел и сам не мог вразумительно ответить, что же так заинтересовало его. Просто объяснил все исторической ценностью, так и не рассказав, в чем конкретно заключалась ценность святилища давно исчезнувшего гоа'улда. Других, более важных заданий в ближайшее время не предвиделось, и Хаммонд отправил ЗВ-1 в миссию.  
  
Никто не подозревал, что под храмом располагалась лаборатория, оставленная представителями какой-то неизвестной цивилизации. И если бы древний пол в одном из помещений не провалился, то и ЗВ-1 тоже осталась бы в неведении.  
  
— Интересно, а ныне покойный змееныш знал о существовании этого?.. — оглядываясь, О'Нилл задал вопрос, ответа на который, естественно, ни у кого не было.  
  
Если бы Саманта только могла представить, какими последствиями обернется для нее внезапное открытие новых неизвестных технологий и их изучение, то, пожалуй, она первая разнесла бы все в лаборатории к чертям, сбежала бы оттуда и сказала, что так и было. Но любопытство — страшная вещь. А неведение… В этот раз оно не помешало ей действовать наобум. К тому же, эти гаджеты выглядели довольно безобидно, и первое поверхностное изучение не выявило никаких проблем.  
  
Стоило бы насторожиться, когда устройства без особых проблем включились… Но никто не придал этому значения.  
  
Пока Картер с горящими детским задором глазами пыталась разобраться во всем, О'Нилл наблюдал. Сканируя прибор за прибором, она останавливалась ненадолго возле каждого из них, но один пропустила. Полковник подошел к устройству, больше напоминавшему обычную подставку, и разглядывал его темную поверхность. В то время как другие мерцали странным голубоватым светом и попискивали, это не подавало никаких признаков жизни. На нем вообще ничего не было, кроме темного стекла. Можно было подумать, что оно попросту не работает или вообще не относится к технике. К тому же, Картер не удостоила эту штуку своим вниманием, явно не сочтя опасной. Поэтому полковник, не особо задумываясь, и, скорее, от скуки, чем из желания убедиться, что прибор безвреден, дотронулся до темной панели, постучал пальцем и, не дождавшись никакого эффекта (на который он, в общем-то, не очень и рассчитывал), провел ладонью по стеклу. Странное тепло разлилось по ладони, а потом…  
  
— Картер! — О'Нилл отдернул руку, когда слабый электрический разряд пронзил его. Он почувствовал, как даже волосы на затылке зашевелились, и заболела голова. — Эта хреновина, кажется, сломана.  
  
— Что случилось, сэр? — обеспокоенно спросила Сэм, глядя на трущего висок полковника и подходя к нему.  
  
— Эта... — не зная, как обозвать «обидчика», он просто указал на темную панель. — Это ударило меня током, Картер!  
  
— Я разберусь, — Сэм склонилась над устройством, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
«Ей-богу, как маленький ребенок, которому запрещают пихать пальцы в розетку, но он все равно лезет».  
  
— Что? — О'Нилл уже успел отойти на несколько шагов, но резко развернулся и ошарашено посмотрел на Саманту.  
  
— Что «что», сэр? — не поняла Сэм, с недоумением глядя на опешившего полковника.  
  
— Что ты сейчас сказала?  
  
— Что я с этим разберусь, — повторила Сэм.  
  
— Нет. — О'Нилл сделал шаг вперед и наставил на нее указательный палец. — Что-то про маленького ребенка…  
  
Глаза Сэм расширились от удивления.  
  
«Я что, сказала это вслух?»  
  
— Да, Картер! Ты сказала это вслух!  
  
Сэм посмотрела на странный девайс. Протянула руку, но тут же отдернула, снова взглянув на помрачневшего полковника.  
  
— Ребята, — позвала она Дэниела и Тил'ка. — Кажется, у нас проблема…  
  
  
* * *  
  
— И что нам с ним делать? — генерал Хаммонд наблюдал за О'Ниллом, мерившим шагами зал для совещаний.  
  
— Желательно, держать его от нас подальше, — Дэниел поправил очки и добавил: — От всех на базе.  
  
— Предлагаете изолировать полковника, доктор Джексон? И надолго? — генерал Хаммонд укоризненно смотрел на команду.  
  
— До тех пор, пока Сэм не разберется, как работает та штука. И как обратить эффект, — вновь заговорил Дэниел.  
  
— Сэр, просто позвольте нам отправиться на планету снова, — Сэм умоляюще смотрела на генерала. — Устройство невозможно перенести на базу, не подвергнув при этом риску кого-нибудь еще. И… не думаю, что полковника стоит изолировать. Ему лучше отправиться с нами.  
  
— У вас есть двое суток, майор, — генерал Хаммонд вздохнул и покачал головой. — Постарайтесь устранить проблему. Мне не очень приятно сознавать, что кто-то может копаться в моих мыслях, когда ему только вздумается.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте смирился с этим провалом, Картер.  
  
Полковник ухмылялся, с наслаждением поглощая овсянку, а Сэм мрачнела все больше и больше. Она пыталась удержать в голове уже до чертиков надоевшую песню, чтобы заглушить все остальные мысли.  
  
— Это не работает, майор, — улыбка О'Нилла вполне могла соперничать с улыбкой Чеширского Кота. — И уже давно. — За прошедшие двое суток он научился сосредотачиваться на одном человеке.  
  
— А сразу не могли сказать? — возмутилась Сэм, прикрывая ладонями лицо.  
  
— «А сразу не могли сказать, сэр?» — Продолжая ухмыляться, он смотрел на Картер.  
  
Ее исследования не принесли никакого результата. Только вымотали всем нервы. То ли устройство совсем исчерпало себя — и то, что досталось О'Ниллу, было его последним «предсмертным даром», — то ли ему нужно было что-то такое, чего Саманта не понимала. Она даже не смогла выяснить, из какого материала это вообще создано. Другие устройства в той лаборатории не могли подсказать ей ответ: все они были более или менее понятны, только оно отличалось от всего остального. Можно было бы разобрать эту штуку по винтикам и собрать обратно, попутно пытаясь изучить, что это и как работает. Если бы Сэм нашла эти самые «винтики».  
  
Теперь, вернувшись на базу КЗВ, она должна была доложить Хаммонду о своей неудаче. Генерал отпустил их только перекусить, а после обеда ждал с полным отчетом, выводами и предложениями. А у нее были очень неприятные выводы и совсем не было предложений  
  
— С другой стороны, — заговорил Дэниел, — это очень нужная способность. Ты сможешь читать мысли гоа'улдов и вообще чьи угодно.  
  
— Именно, — Тил'к тоже решил вставить слово.  
  
— Ну, вот и отлично. — О'Нилл, все это время не сводивший взгляда с нервничавшей Картер, снова улыбнулся и отправил в рот полную ложку овсянки.  
  
  
***  
  
Хаммонд выслушал ее молча и опустил веки. Было видно, что он очень устал за эти два дня. Конструктивные предложения Дэниела оставили его равнодушным.  
  
— Полковник, — обратился он к О'Ниллу, так и не открыв глаза, — видите ли вы хоть какое-нибудь решение проблемы?  
  
— Да, сэр, — до начала совещания дурачившийся в своей обычной манере,тот теперь выглядел собранным и серьезным. — Мы договорились с Тил'ком. Он научит меня... контролировать это. Контролировать сознание. А до тех пор он разрешил мне концентрироваться на нем, чтобы нечаянно не прочесть чьи-то мысли.  
  
Хаммонд некоторое время внимательно смотрел на него, а потом вдруг тихо и резко возразил:  
  
— И как мы сможем проверить, что вы не читаете наши мысли?  
  
Полковник застыл, сжав зубы, а потом произнес холодно:  
  
— Я надеялся, вы поверите мне на слово. Сэр.  
  
— Я — да, — Хаммонд махнул рукой. — Кроме того, Тил'к, я знаю, просто не считает возможным лгать командованию...  
  
— Действительно, генерал, — джаффа склонил голову.  
  
— Спасибо, Тил'к. Джек, ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, каковы могут быть последствия такого решения.  
  
Тот кивнул, еще помрачнев.  
  
— Но, генерал, если никто не узнает... — начал Дэниел.  
  
— Вы можете предоставить мне гарантии, доктор Джексон?  
  
— Эм... Нет, пожалуй.  
  
— Если полковнику станет известно что-то, являющееся секретным, но он не будет осведомлен о секретности... — покивала Картер.  
  
— У нас закрытый проект, — Хаммонд, похоже, уже много раз обдумывал все это, и теперь без всякого удовольствия озвучивал. — Полковник О'Нилл здесь второй после меня. Но он тоже не ко всему допущен. А еще базу посещают представители различных министерств и ведомств, у каждого из которых есть свои секреты. Если хоть какая-то информация просочится куда угодно, а потом станет известно...  
  
Генерал покрутил головой и налил себе воды.  
  
— Положим, ничего такого не произойдет. Но. Вспомните, кто из наших соседей по этой галактике имеет возможность ковыряться в чужих мыслях?  
  
— Гоа'улды... — выдохнула Саманта, хватаясь за голову.  
  
— Джек... — Дэниел смотрел на О'Нилла в ужасе. — Тебе же нельзя никуда с Земли, тебя же...  
  
— Это на Земле мне никуда нельзя, — ровно и спокойно сообщил тот. — Агентство информации. Мы все пойдем под трибунал. Во главе с генералом.  
  
Хаммонд резко кивнул:  
  
— Вчера мне звонил сенатор Кинси. Ему откуда-то стало известно, что ЗВ-1, едва вернувшись с задания, снова была отправлена на ту же планету. На двое суток.  
  
— То есть, он отслеживает все ваши отчеты наверх, сэр, — скривился полковник.  
  
— Угу. Если Кинси будет копать здесь, он найдет все, что только можно.  
  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Джек просто сообщил:  
  
— Мое прошение об отставке будет у вас на столе через пять минут, сэр. Разрешите начать подготовку к гражданской исследовательской миссии с открытой датой завершения?  
  
— Нет! — воскликнула Саманта, вскакивая. — Это самое... неразумное решение из всех возможных!  
  
— Майор? — О'Нилл удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— Это самоубийство, а не миссия! — она не собиралась успокаиваться, но добавила зло: — Сэр.  
  
— Погоди, Джек, — вмешался Дэниел прежде, чем полковник ответил ей. — То есть, ты сразу собирался уйти?!  
  
— Да. Я знал, что, если у Картер ничего не получится, другого выхода нет, — он криво усмехнулся. — Но попробовать стоило. Спасибо, Тил'к.  
  
— Я иду с тобой, О'Нилл, — просто сообщил в ответ тот.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Дэниел. — И я.  
  
— И я, — сказала Сэм, просительно глядя на Хаммонда. — Если вы позволите, сэр. Может, я еще смогу что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Полковник переводил удивленный взгляд с одного на другого, видимо, не находя слов.  
  
  
***  
  
— Тор должен был получить мое сообщение еще вчера. Должно быть, его что-то задержало, — вполголоса проговорила Сэм.  
  
— Конечно, Картер, — полковник через прицел осматривал рощицу неподалеку от подножия холма. — Я только надеюсь, что у нас хватит боеприпасов, чтобы дождаться его прибытия.  
  
«Саманта».  
  
— Что?.. — он уставился на нее удивленно.  
  
«Назовите меня по имени, сэр».  
  
— Зачем?..  
  
«Пожалуйста».  
  
— Агенты, — Тил'к бесшумно спустился с карниза и — иначе и не скажешь, — плавно перетек через каменный барьер.  
  
— Сколько? — откликнулся Дэниел со своей позиции у второго входа.  
  
— Насчитал девять. Должны быть еще.  
  
— Готовность, — тихо проговорил полковник.  
  
— Есть.  
  
О'Нилл больше не смотрел на нее, но, когда Тил'к отошел, прошептал:  
  
— Майор.  
  
— Сэр? — откликнулась она.  
  
— Прошу извинить меня за... за все.  
  
— Да, сэр. Извинения приняты, сэр.  
  
Он дернул краем рта, кивнул, все так же глядя в прицел, и выстрелил короткой очередью по зарослям похожих на шиповник кустов. Кто-то крикнул.  
  
— Готовность! — повторил О'Нилл резко.  
  
  
***  
  
Саманта очнулась от тихого раздражающего гудения.  
  
«Откуда здесь мухи?.. — лениво подумала она, пытаясь понять, где находится. — Мы же были...»  
  
Тут она вздрогнула, распахнула глаза и уставилась в белый потолок.  
  
— Мы были в храме. Агенты... — Села и огляделась вокруг, ощупывая плечо: она помнила, что отключилась, когда ее ранили, но теперь боли не чувствовала.  
  
Сэм была одна в длинной светлой комнате, похожей на больничную палату: вдоль стены стояли четыре кровати, на одной из которых она и сидела, а над ее головой в воздухе висел и надоедливо гудел серебристый шар.  
  
— Майор Саманта Картер, — вдруг прозвучал негромкий голос. — Ты проснулась.  
  
— Тор?! — она неверяще уставилась на шар и заулыбалась. — Ты прилетел! Где все?  
  
— Прошу, следуй за монитором, — шар поплыл к выходу.  
  
  
***  
  
— То есть, ты говоришь, эта штука просто переводит с языка тех... телепатов?  
  
О'Нилл, Дэниел и Тил'к сидели прямо на полу рядом с левитирующим креслом асгарда, рассматривая что-то, лежавшее на низеньком столике.  
  
— Да нет же! — Дэниел всплеснул руками. — Она... оно просто позволяет разговаривать без слов.  
  
— Силенты не были способны издавать звуки, — Тор говорил, Сэм показалось, бесконечно устало. — Ведя работу с представителями других рас, они пользовались этой технологией объединения сознаний. Она называется... — тут асгард издал странный скрип.  
  
— Как-как? — переспросил полковник.  
  
Сэм засмеялась.  
  
— Отлично! То есть, ты сможешь это... отключить, Тор?  
  
Асгард повернулся к ней и намеревался ответить, но его прервали: Дэниел подхватил ее и закружил.  
  
— Представляешь, Сэм! Изучать языки — да все вообще! — станет проще простого!  
  
— Или вовсе не изучать, — произнес Тил'к негромко. — Рад видеть тебя здоровой, майор Картер.  
  
— Дэн, пусти, — протестовала она. — Я тоже рада, что с вами... все в порядке.  
  
— Тор успел вовремя, — сказал О'Нилл, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. — А то все это, — глядя на нее, он указал на полупрозрачные контейнеры у дальней стены, — попало бы в лапы Агентства. — Сделал паузу и спросил неуверенно: — Как самочувствие, майор?  
  
— Все в порядке, сэр, — сообщила Саманта, поставленная на пол, наконец. — Проснулась в обнимку с _мониТором_ — выделила слово. — Жду распоряжений.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Присоединяйся, — и повернулся к асгарду: — Прости, дружище, ты что-то говорил?  
  
— Нет, я не смогу это отключить, — довольно сварливо ответил Тор.  
  
— Ну, вот, — Сэм опустилась на пол между Тил'ком и Дэниелом. На столике перед ней стоял тот самый девайс, совершенно равнодушный к всеобщему вниманию. — Что, эффект необратим?  
  
— Я еще не закончил, — с достоинством произнес асгард.  
  
— Заканчивай, мы слушаем, — полковник тоже сел.  
  
— Это нельзя отключить, потому что... подключить тоже нельзя.  
  
— Постой! Как это?  
  
— Эффект от прикосновения можно снять повторным прикосновением.  
  
О'Нилл тут же потянулся к глянцевой поверхности, но Тор остановил его:  
  
— Повремени с этим. Слушай.  
  
Тот замер и поднял глаза.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что касаться предмета должны, как минимум, двое. Насколько понимаю, прикоснувшись к нему один, ты оставил процесс незавершенным.  
  
— Да, Картер никого не подпускала и сама тут же натянула перчатки, чтобы не задеть этот... — он сделал паузу, — ...кхртчвц, или как ты его назвал.  
  
Саманта опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
— Теперь устройство ищет того, с кем ты пожелал коммуницировать, позволяя подключаться к сознанию любого из твоих собеседников, — продолжил Тор.  
  
— Если первое прикосновение соединяет, то второе должно разрывать связь! — сообщил вдруг Дэниел.  
  
— Совершенно верно, доктор Джексон.  
  
— Постой, О'Нилл, — Тил'к схватил полковника за руку. — Связь с кем, если никакой связи не было?  
  
— Похоже, мне можно не продолжать, — по тону асгарда было понятно, что его терпение на пределе.  
  
— То-ор! Пожалуйста!  
  
— Напоминаю: процесс не завершен. Завершите его. А потом, как правильно догадался Дэниел Джексон, связь можно будет разорвать.  
  
— О, давайте, кто-нибудь, коснитесь этой хреновины! — с облегчением простонал полковник.  
  
— Если ты доверишь это мне, О'Нилл, я могу коснуться его сейчас... — произнес Тил'к.  
  
— Нет, — Тор покачал головой. — Ты не можешь, воин джаффа. В тебе гоа'улд.  
  
— Увы, — кивнул Тил'к.  
  
— То есть, силенты защищали свои технологии от использования гоа'улдами?  
  
— Нет, Дэниел Джексон. Просто устройство решит, что совершило ошибку, распознав в одном субъекте два сознания, и не вступит в контакт, — пояснил Тор.  
  
— Ну, если ты пообещаешь... — начал Дэниел, повернувшись к О'Ниллу.  
  
— Ой, — сказала Сэм в эту же секунду.  
  
— Картер... — выдохнул полковник, глядя на ее руку, которую она только что отдернула от поверхности устройства.  
  
— А теперь оба прикоснитесь снова, — одобрительно кивнул асгард.  
  
На несколько мгновений в отсеке повисло молчание. Саманта и О'Нилл просто смотрели друг на друга, Тил'к наблюдал за ними с выражением благожелательного вежливого интереса, а Дэниел, поняв, что произошло, расплылся в улыбке и едва сдерживал смех.  
  
— Если кому-то известна причина, по которой эти двое не могут... — начал он.  
  
— Дэниел, прекрати, — Сэм сердито посмотрела на него, заливаясь краской. — Сэр?  
  
— Да, — полковник положил ладонь на черную поверхность.  
  
Археолог уже всхлипывал от смеха у Тил'ка на плече.  
  
  
***  
  
Тор забрал штуку с непроизносимым названием себе, потому что счел людей пока не готовыми добросовестно и не во вред друг другу пользоваться подобными технологиями.  
  
Дэниел был этим недоволен, а Тил'к невозмутимо заметил, что, возможно, Тор сделал такой вывод, наблюдая за поведением одного ученого. Они даже поспорили.  
  
Саманта еще неделю занималась исследованием остального оборудования лаборатории Древних, часто забывая даже вовремя пообедать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отправиться домой и поспать. На третий день она отметила, что полковник необычно часто заходит и напоминает ей о необходимости регулярной еды и отдыха. Выводов решила не делать.  
  
А Джек думал, что эффект таки оказался необратимым.


End file.
